Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Max's Rescue Team
by bluecario
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. based on Blue Rescue Team game.
1. Chapter 1

¤ PART-1 ¤

Uh..oh, where am I? Why do I feel so strange? What is happening? Oh this headache...oww...Hey, do I see a burst of light? Yes it is...I feel like I am fainting again...

"Huh? Who is this? He is laying on ground! Oh no I must wake him up. You can't be laying here like this. PLEASE GET UP!"

"Oh, someone is shouting really loud. Maybe I should wake up already. But...hey is it, yes! It is a Cindaquil...don't tell me, this Cindaquil is telling me to get up? A talking Cindaquil! It's a great discovery. Maybe I still have some pokeballs in my bag." I utterd the word as I reached my bag to grab a pokeball, but there was no bag on my back! What happened? But the cindaquil talked again, "what are you talking about? Did you get a hit on your head? You are saying I am a talking Cindaquil? You are a talking Piplup too. And can you show me at least one pokemon who can't talk? "

I checked my reflection on the surface of the nearest pond and oh my Arceus, that firey mouse wasn't lying at all. I could see a clear little blue Piplup in the reflection on water . "A Piplup? I must be dreaming, how did I become a piplup all of a sudden?" I shouted. Then I explained to Cindaquil that I used to be a human, but somehow I transformed into a pokemon. But Cindaquil replied, "A human you say? As far as I know human do not exist in this world. They are in only ancient fairy tales. They used to tame and command us. By the way, I didn't ask you your name, what is it?" "Max Stark" I replied. He said he will call me by my species name 'Piplup' and I can call him 'Cindaquil' .

I was really shocked and also confused at that moment, soon I heard a voice calling out for help, Cindaquil probably had heard it too because he said "we must go and help her". We both followed the voice and the voice was a Butterfree. As she flew towards us , I could see her giant wings trembling with fear, she was crying and all she said to us,"my Caterpie...my baby was lost into the midst of 'tiny woods'. I tried very hard but still could not get him...my poor little baby". I had no idea how that 'tiny woods' was, but Cindaquil asked her," you could not get in there?" "Yes I did", she said,"but there were a lot of strong pokemon on a rampage inside, they are out of control or something, each and every time I went in, they attacked me and left me fainted outside of the dungeon...what should I do now? How can I save my child now?.."

She was crying bitterly. "Don't worry, we will save him!", Cindaquil said in a real hero like voice, I could understand what he meant by "we", but I don't know how to battle as a pokemon , but the word "yeah!" Slipped out of my mouth. And I had no other choice but to follow him into the 'Tiny woods'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: guys this is my first writing. I hope you will like it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

¤ PART-2¤

Tiny woods is not a tiny forest that's for sure. The trees are not so high but the forest is dark even in morning. It must be a tropical forest or something. And yeah, about the pokemon who are on rampage, they were some Weedle and Burmy. I figured out how to focus all my energy in my beak and use the flying type move called 'peck'. And as there are lots of bug type pokemon here, we can beat them easily.

I asked Cindaquil, "they are not that tough. Why was Mrs. Butterfree in so panic? " Cindaquil didn't answer. I knew he was as confused as I was. But soon we got our answer.

We reached 3BF when this happened. I mentioned it before that the place was a bit dark even at morning. But that time we could see red shining eyes in that darkness staring at us. Then they showed up, 4 Cascoon, 4 Silcoon , 2 Beautifly and 2 Dustox. they caught us off guard and we had no other choice but to fight the ambush.

Cindaquil used 'ember'. It is usually considered as the weakest fire type move but it worked really good against these bug types. My 'peck' did a good work too. But soon a Dustox used 'string shot' at me. It was really sticky glue-string like substance and made me immobilize. I couldn't use my peck anymore so I had to figure out something to help Cindaquil, who was covered in 'string shot' too. I concentrated to my body and shot the energy with the help of air in my mouth. Yes! It was a successful 'bubble'! I managed to startle them when Cindaquil shouted "LET'S FIRE UP" and the four red spots on his back started to produce fire. With that fire he got freed from the 'string shot' and used ember on my strings too, making me free from them.

After that it was an easy fight, we beat them up and they ran away. Later we met a Linune and he wasn't friendly. We beat him up too and then reached the 4BF, the end of the dungeon (as they call it). We found the baby Caterpie there, his eyes were filled with tears and he was just murmuring, "where is my mommy? Where are you mommy?" Cindaquil managed to calm him down and soon we went back and got out of the dungeon called 'Tiny woods'.

After the happy reunion of the mother and child, Caterpie asked us "are you a rescue team? You are so strong and cool!" I replied, "no, we aren't. But what is a rescue team anyway?" Just then three wierdos appeared. An Alakazam, a Charizard and a Tyranator. They were huge and scary. Cindaquil was astonished, so were and Caterpie. The Alakazam said, " I hear there is a lost Caterpie somewhere in this area? Do you know anything about it? We told them the matter was already solved. The caterpie is good and unharmed and with us right now.

Cindaquil told me the three wierdos are a famous 'gold ranked' rescue team called 'Team A.C.T'. They came here as soon as they heard about the lost Caterpie. The leader Alakazam said "you two are young, but still have a lot of skills. Why don't you join us? Or maybe you can form your own rescue team. How does it sound?" We were excited and replied with an "YES!" He smiled and shouted "HEY PELIPER, ARE YOU THERE?" Suddenly a Peliper came from the sky, they had a small talk and he flew away with a smiling face.  
Tyranator said, "there will be a surprise waiting for you two tomorrow."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, seems like this story wont be a ditto copy of blue rescue team, i will make it a bit different. thanks for reading , please R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

¤ PART-3 ¤

We are home! Yes we are home at last. And yea, it is a chamber-like one-roomed house. But quite large, semi circular in shape. We even have a small pond inside the house. Cindaquil asked me, "well, here is where I live. It maybe a bit unpleasant, but try to stay here for today. If you still dislike it, you can get a new house for yourself." I replied, "what are you talking about? I already love this house!" We were tired because of our previous adventure and it was already night. We laid on the Mareep-wool-made fluffy beds and rested. I still wonder how I became a Pokemon all of a sudden. And why can't I remember anything about my past? What the hell is going on? Anyway, I have started to like this place. And if I stay here for a while, surely I will stick with this Cindaquil guy. How do Pokemon express their happiness? Maybe by wagging their tail? Well, I started wagging my tail slowly, I was happy after all.

I woke up very early in the morning by a loud strange cry. It was crying "PELI-PELI PELIPER, CHECK THE MAILBOX. CHECK THE MAILBOX." Surprisingly, I was still a Pokemon! I came outside and saw the shining blue mailbox. I was too tired and didn't notice it yesterday. I opened it up and found a packet. I opened it and found a small briefcase. Just when Cindaquil shocked me from behind saying "BOOO". I flinched and he snached the box from me. He said," Piplup, do you know what it is? It is our rescue kit!" He opened it. We found two rescue badges with our team symbol carved in it, (The symbol was made by Cindaquil. I still don't know when he made it.) A map of the Fiore Region, a silver bow and a golden scarf. They are to power up our water and fire auras respectively. Cindaquil pointed 'Ringtown' on the map and said, "we are currently in this town". I replied, "Ringtown? Hey can we explore the town a bit? I wanna know about this town." He took me to the landmarks of this place. Marowark's dojo, Whiscast's pond and also Chansey's egg center. Then we went to the marketplace. Persian's Bank was in the middle of the market. She takes care of everyone's money. Aunty Kangaskhan, who takes care of a huge storeroom, Keckleon brothers who sell goods and buys them at half price.

At last, he showed me Peliper's Post Office, or PPO for short. Oh my Arceus! It was huge. And large number of pelipers are flying in and out of that building. I have never seen such a large number of Pelipers in my life. Or maybe I have seen, I can't remember. Cindaquil took me inside and showed me the 'job board'. It was huge and filled with different types of jobs. "Catch a rude Snorlax -client inspector Magnezone, Please get my pearl back -client Spoink, Help my friends -client Magnemite", I read some of them. Cindaquil said, "we can take jobs from here. But there are easy jobs, as well as tough jobs too. We can have both easy task like A-class jobs and life risking 5star class jobs here. But Peliper are quite trustworthy. They put jobs in our mailbox which are most suitable for us". I questioned, "how do they know the amount of tough job we can handle?" He explained that we are normal ranked rescue team. We have to complete a certain number of quests to rank-up. We can acquire bronze, silver and gold rank. Team A.C.T is a gold ranked rescue team. The higher our rank is, the tougher our jobs will be.

For now, we head back home, checked the mailbox and found only one job. Ok so it was like, we had to find two magnemite in the depths of 'Thunderwave cave'. I said, "isn't it the job we saw at PPO earlier?" Cindaquil replied,"who cares? Let's hurry up." Soon we reached in front of that dungeon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading guys and pleas...hey..**

**PIPLUP: I am here!**

**CINDAQUIL: Me too!**

**ME: How the heck!**

**CINDAQUIL: That's a secret.**

**PIPLUP: Anyway, thanks for reading. Please R&R . Thank you**

**ME: Thats my line you little imp...**


	4. Chapter 4

¤ PART-4 ¤  
According to our client magnemite, he and two more magnemite were trying to fuse together for evolving into magnetone. But suddenly an earthquake made them spilt, two were stuck with each other because of the interruption in the evolving process and our client got out of the dungeon.

Cindaquil and I went inside the cave, nothing was abnormal, some Plusle, Minune, Elektrike, Voltorb and Elekid.

But in F5, there was a blast. There was a team of robbers called 'Team Rogue'. A Fearow, the Linune we met earlier in 'Tiny woods', and the leader Mightyena. the Fearow attacked us with 'Drill peck', I dodged it and used 'Bubble' on her. It didn't have much effect, Cindaquil's back started producing flames, I could see he was serious about this battle. I tried my best and launched a 'Pound', and the Fearow was crashed on the ground. I was shocked, and I knew it was a 'Critical hit'. The Fearow was getting up again but Cindaquil's 'Swift' forced him to faint. Then the Linune attacked with a high speed 'Tackle' on me. Cindaquil used 'Ember' on him and he was weakened. I finished him using my 'Bubble'. The Mightyena used 'Howl', powering himself up, then launched a 'Quick attack' on Cindaquil, knocking him away. I used all my energy and created a huge amount of water, it turned into a successful 'Whirlpool'! The 'Whirlpool' hit him and washed him away. He used 'Night slash' and I dodged it. He repeatedly attacked me with his 'Night slash' I could not dodge every attack so I was hit several times, but then, I felt a hidden power in me. It was a crazy feeling. I knew it was my special ability 'Torrent' which powers me up when I am about to faint, I used a full power 'Bubble' on him, he said,"Little jerk, I had enough of this, you have met your end, little pest!" and suddenly launched a 'Hyper beam' on me. I merely dodged it and used 'Peck' on him. I said," A pokemon can learn only 4 moves. How can you learn 5?" He said,"with the help of my stolen 'Move+ seed' you can learn more than 4 moves". I said,"return it to where it belongs." He ignored me and stayed still. I knew it was the recharging time of his 'Hyper beam' and without losing any time, used 'Pound' on him. Cindaquil was back again and used 'Tackle' on him. Then I finished it with my 'Whirlpool' and washed the three out of the dungeon. Cindaquil got the bag filled with 'Move+ seed'.

We proceeded to the final floor of 'Thunderwave cave' and found the two magnemite, unconsciously laying on the ground and are stuck to each other by their magnets. We placed our rescue badge on them and we were teleported to the ringtown, in front of our house (now it is our base).

The client was happy, the three attached each with another, and evolved into a Magnetone. He said,"I could not do it without you, take this as your reward" and gave us some pokedollars (poke in short). It was a successful mission. But then Cindaquil said,"Plplup, we don't have any name of our rescue team till now." I replied," I have already thought a good name, 'Team Rescue Rangers', how does that sound?" Cindaquil was happy with that name. So, from now on, we are 'Team Rescue Rangers'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. i would love to get reviews .**


	5. Chapter 5

¤ PART-5 ¤

Is it a dream? I feel strange. Everything around me is hazy, green, and umm... I can't describe it. I tried shouting "ANYONE THERE?" several times. But it turned into echo and I got afraid of my own echo. I think I can see someone. A long feminine figure. I shouted again, "who are you? Do you know how to get out of this place?" She nodded and was coming nearer. Suddenly, she was shocked of some reason. I could not see her clearly but I could feel the shocked expression on her face. She ran away and I felt a bit of shaking. The ground started to shake violently, what the heck is going on! Earthquake? "Please someone help me", I cried.

Oh, I am laying on my wool-made bed. That means everything was a dream and sadly, I am still a pokemon. But seems like I'm getting used to it. Being a Piplup isn't bad. I am glad I became a Piplup, and didn't become a Grimer or Garbodor. Anyway, I can still feel the shaking. It is actually an earthquake. I got out of the bed and suddenly a hole popped out on the floor, three heads came out. Yes, it was a Dugtrio. He said," this is a rescue team base, right? That means you are a rescuer, please save my son, my son got lost somewhere in 'Mt. Steel'. I said, "you could normally post the mission request in PPO. Why did you come here?" He said,"I was in panic, so I could not think of any idea and got here. I am a rescuer myself, but I am in vacation. And that dungeon is filled with strong pokemon, I can't beat them alone. Those Zubat always get me off-guard. Please save my Diglett."

I explained everything to Cindaquil and we were ready to go. Dugtrio wished us good luck and we entered the Mystery Dungeon called 'Mt. Steel'. Surely the place is filled with pokemon. But I can't call them strong. They were just mere Zigzagoon, Aron, Tyrouge and Machop, getting attacked by us instead of attacking us.

We were in 7F. No sight of rampaging pokemon, suddenly a group of Zubat, Woobat and Noibat attacked out of nowhere. We had to take care of that ambush. My 'Whirlpool' and Cindaquil's 'Swift' did most of the work. after they all ran away, one Noibat returned, saying, "I don't know if you would accept my request, your battle level is really high, it would be a pleasure for me to aid you in your battles. Please let me be in your team." Cindaquil said he doesn't mind, so I accepted him as the newest member of our 'Rescue Rangers'.

We were walking towards 12F, our new rescuers was explaining that the bat pokemon have really sharp ear. They produce ultrasonic echo and if something is blocking the way, the echo gets reflected and returns. So they can fight and fly well in dark places even closing their eyes. Zubat use this technique because they don't have any eyes. Noibat said, "we have sharp ears, but don't understimate our noses too. I can smell anything unfimiliar with my nose. For example, I can smell a Diglett from here". Cindaquil said," its enough Noibat. Just be silent for some time. I can't find the Diglett yet and it is making me angry". I replied," wait! we are finding the Diglett, Noibat, you said you can smell him, right? Let's go near him." We ran towards the peak of 'Mt. Steel' to get Diglett back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading and R&R. tell me if you like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

¤ PART-6 ¤

We reached the peak of 'Mt. Steel', where we got a 'Kangaskhan rock' before reaching it. 'Kangaskhan rocks' are special kinds of Stone statues of Kangaskhan. Random items can be found in them and no one knows where they come from. We got 5 'Oran berries' which can help us to heal quickly if we are injured.

We followed the path according to Noibat's super special nose and soon found out Diglett. But he was on a high stone pillar and a Skarmory was guarding him. "Help me" the Diglett screamed. I whispered into Cindaquil's ears, "The Skarmory is huge!" He said," every Skarmory is the same size."

The Skarmory noticed us and attacked. Cindaquil was knocked out in a single 'Steel wing' and Noibat threw a 'Sleep seed' and a 'Quick seed' at me. I caught it. Noibat was fighting Skarmory and eventually fainted. I threw the Sleep seed at the Skarmory and ate the Quick seed my own. Skarmory ate that seed and fell asleep, now I have temporary access to a high speed ninja agility. I ran towards him and hit him with my Bubble. She got awake and used 'Wing attack'. I dodged it and started to run around her. I knew she was super powerful and I didn't have a single chance of winning. Soon the Skarmory caught me and threw me towards the sky. I didn't have much energy left. My 'Torrent' was activated but it didn't work well against that metal armored huge birdie. Suddenly she colapsed on the ground, stood up again and came near me, just about to use 'Peck' on me, when I heard something. It was a small growl. I figured out it was nothing else than Skarmory's belly. She was hungry and that drove her crazy. I gave her the 5 Oran berries we had and he ate them.

After that the huge armored bird regained her senses. She thanked us and said "if you gain enough power to beat me, challenge me again. I will join your guild if you win. Noibat flew towards the trapped Diglett and put a rescue badge on him. We all teleported with our rescue badges and our client Duggtrio got his son back. Noibat seems to like our base a lot. It was already dark so we went to sleep in our base, with our new rescue member, 'Noibat'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you are liking it. Please R&R thank you...**


	7. Chapter 7

¤ PART-7 ¤

I am dreaming again? That green world, that blurry woman, everything is same. But the woman is a bit clearer, I can easily understand it is not a human, it is a Gardevior, pleading in a faint voice, "please help me, please beat that evil pokemon for me. I want to get out of this curse, I don't wanna leave in a nightmare anymore." She was sobbing. She wanted to tell me something but suddenly she ran away. She was afraid of something...I feel dizzy...ouch, damn this headache...

Hey! I am awake, laying on my bed. And Cindaquil returned from somewhere. He said, "remember the move+ seed? I have found it's owner. He was very glad to get his invention back and gave us a lot of Move+ seed. He said we can get as much as we want from him. But we can only use it on our team members." We each ate one seed. We checked our mailbox as usual. But no new missions. That's kinda sad.

We went for a walk in Ringtown. We headed towards the Whiscash's well. There was prof. Slowking, the inventor of Move+ seed, as well as the Elder Whiscast himself with his two grandchildren Barboach. Cindaquil asked him if he knows about anything that can cause a human to transform into a pokemon. Whiscast said, "yes, long ago I heard of a legend like that."

•Long long ago, when humans existed in our world, there were numbers of trainers who were really cruel towards their pokemon. Once, a trainer dared to yank a Ninetails's tail. As usual, the Ninetails gave him a curse. But his Gardevior came out and drew the curse in her body to rescue her beloved trainer. But the ungrateful trainer left her and ran away from there. The Ninetails became very angry. She removed the curse from Gardevior's body and told the boy, "you ungrateful human, someday, you will have to pay for it, someday you will feel the pain of being a pokemon. When you will return as a pokemon, natural disasters will make things worse. And yes, a Hero of light will defeat you, and put an end to these calamities." And so, the legend goes…•

Cindaquil enjoyed the story that's for sure. But...I...the Gardevior in my dream...no, I can't be so cruel towards my pokemon. Can I ? Whatever, I really don't know what is written in my fate. I just saw a shadow behind Whiscast. it was something which looked like a Gengar. Who knows...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omega Zerkrom, thanks for following the story. Readers don't forget to read and review.. **

**BRONZONG: Thank you for reading, yes.**

**BLUECARIO: Now who are you again? (-.-')**

**BRONZONG: Dong dong dong, I am Bronzong. Don't worry, yes. I shall appear in a chapter in the story,yes hahahaha**

**BLUECARIO: GET OUT FROM HERE. YOU ARE LEAKING MY STORY!.**

**BRONZONG: Ok ok i am going. Goodbye Omega Zerkrom~**

**BLUECARIO: Do you even know her? (-.-)**


	8. Chapter 8

¤ PART- 8 ¤

Good morning. I am laying in my Mareep-wool-made bed, waiting for a Peliper. Suddenly Cindaquil and Noibat entered the base, panting. Cindaquil said, "*pant* *pant* Pip-piplup, a b-big news for u-us." Noibat said "Team Shifty ha-has been lost in Mt. Thunder during their mis-sion. And T-team A.C.T is not in town currently. We are Ringtown's o-only hope *pant* *pant*". They were out of breath due to the excitement and running towards the base.

Well, we are in front of Mt. Thunder. The entrance is blocked by a huge boulder. Some Bibarel are working hard to remove it and help us to get inside. One of the Bibarel said "don't ya worry mate, we only need 3 days to finish it. We will report ya as soon as the work's done, 'k?" I whispered, "3 days are a long time. I wonder if Team Shifty will be safe inside."

It happened the next day, we went to ringtown and whaa! All the people are angry on us. A Gengar is leading them. Bellsprout said," he is a traitor. Hunt that Piplup down." Snubull said," kill him, and all the calamities of this world will disappear." Aunty Kangaskhan said," I thought you were good and kind. We could believe in you". The Gengar shouted "CHAAARGE!".

Ok here we are, running for our lives. we are far away from Ringtown. But the people are still after us. Suddenly Team A.C.T appeared before us. Charizard said, "our target is here." Tyranator said ,"the ' mission execute Piplup' is about to be accomplished". Alakazam said," I don't wanna hurt you Piplup. I am giving you another chance. Run, run away as far as you can. The next time we face each other, team A.C.T won't show any mercy towards you." and teleported with the other two.

We ran and ran, until we reached a roaring volcano. I said to the other two," Cindaquil, Noibat, the people are after me, not after you. If you come along with me, they will kill you too. So please leave me." Cindaquil said, "what are you talking about? I don't understand. We are friends, right? If we're teammates, we fight together, even ready to die together. I am really not that strong, neither brave. But thinking this battle is for our friend makes me all fired up." Noibat supported Cindaquil too. I was glad to see I have friends who actually care about me so much.

According to the map, the volcano is called Mt. Flame. We have to go through Rock tunnel to reach it. But the people were near. Noibat said, I have a plan. He used flash, dazzling everything in a blinding light, said us to run away, and went to fight all these people alone! I prayed that his plan, whatever that is, would work out smoothly, and he would be ok. We had no other choice but to run. We entered the Dungeon 'Rock tunnel' and crossed it easily. We were in front of the 'Mt. Flame'...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed it.. Th****anks for re****ading.**


	9. Chapter 9

¤ PART-9 ¤

Mt. Flame is filled with strong pokemon like Rhydon and Magcargo. We saw some Lairon too. And those cute but ferocious Growlithe.

Then there was a huge Bronzong. Standing in front of a huge wall of Combee. The Bronzong rang like a huge iron bell and our heads were spinning by that sound. He said ,"what an amazing Combee-nation, water and fire yes?" I knew he was talking about me and Cindaquil. He kept on saying," if you succeed to answer my question, you may pass through yes. But if you fail,yes, this wall will crush you down. The question is, what is the most ancient pokemon in existence?" I didn't know, Cindaquil didn't know either, but he said,"maybe Zebstrika. You know, its black and white."

I was getting ready to face the huge wall of Combee but Bronzong said," that's a tricky answer yes. I wonder if you are true or false? Well, I guess I never knew the right answer yes. Hahaha you can pass yes." I didn't get whatever the Bronzong said. Cindaquil could not understand him too. Who cares? Main thing is that the huge talking bell started ringing like ,"ZONG ZONG ZONG", making our heads spin, the Combee wall collapsed, the huge amount of released Combee from the broken wall flew away.

We got passed that Combee wall and now towards the peak of Mt. Flame. We can see pools of lava here and there. Soon we heard a loud cry "MOOOOLTRESS". There was a shadow of a huge bird. Seems like fire is raging on her body. The bird of the living flame. No wonder she is one of the legendary bird trio, 'Moltres'!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I know this chapter is a bit small... thanks for reading...**


	10. Chapter 10

¤ PART-10 ¤

So, we are in that Mt. Flame, in front of, the one and only, Legendary, Moltres. Cindaquil whispered in my ears," you know Piplup, coming with you was not a wrong decision. Even if I die here, my life was a success. I was able to see the legendary Moltres with my very own eyes!"

She made a loud noise and flapped her wings. The environment became hotter. I knew she wanted a battle. She said,"I don't like trespassers. They should be annihilated." And attacked with a fast take down. I was trying my best to keep up with her but I was no match with that Moltres. Cindaquil said," Piplup, let's have a blast. I have a plan." We took enough damage to activate our special abilities 'Torrent' and 'Blaze'. I went behind Moltres and attacked with a Highly Overpowered Torrential Bubble. But instead it was a blast of water, knocking out Moltres. I just launched a 'Hydro pump"! A huge amount of swifts crushed down on her and she fainted.

"Nice work Cindaquil." I said. I was just beside the fainted moltres when she started to shiver. She was rising again, crying,"I CAN STILL FIGHT" and the fires on her body was raging more than normal. It almost covered her whole body, just then she collapesd again... Not a single sprout of flame left in her body. Me and Cindaquil looked at each other's face, still in shock, we finally defeated her? The legendary Moltres?

I said to cindaquil, "know what? We've got a lot tougher since we met. Back then we could not face a wild Skarmory and now, we have beaten the legendary Moltres." Cindaquil said,"We did something that will be written in the history. But only we manage to survive and people understands we are not enemies."

Walking, walking, walking, it was almost dark. We took a shelter and fell asleep. That's how our first day of adventure ended...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for reading..please review...**


	11. Chapter 11

¤ PART-11 ¤

- "Getting colder. Isn't it?"

-"Of course. I am shivering with cold."

-"Blast it. I think I won't be able to keep up with this icy blizzard"

-"Here, I found some Tomato Berries in a Tomato Berry tree in the snow. These trees only grow in snow. And the Tomato berries are super hot and chilly to get warmth in biting cold."

Cindaquil handed me a Tomato berry. I said to him "Why didn't you give me one earlier?" and took a bite off it and... Oh My Arceus it's super spicy! "It is said that eating these berries makes your special moves stronger." Said Cindaquil. We are in 'Snowy Path'. It is a dungeon filled with snow. We had to battle some Snowrunt and Spheal along the way. We saw some Sneasel and Snowver too.

"After the heat of volcano, we have to deal with the coldness of snow. It is terrible" I was getting irritated by all these troubles. Why do we have to do this? Was I really so cruel towards my pokemon? Soon we found an Oshawott, trapped in a huge iceberg. "Is he still alive?" Cindaquil asked. "Of course he is. He is a water-type. Freezing in ice is not too much of a problem. Let's help him getting free." Cindaquil, with the help of his 'Flamethrower', melted the Ice. "Where am I?" He asked. He was shivering with cold, we gave him a tomato berry and told him we found him in this huge iceberg. He tagged along with us.

Soon we reached the last room of 'Snowy path'. We saw a lady in the snow. She was wearing white and we could not see her properly in that blizzard. She came nearer. Oh, she was a Froslass, the ghost pokemon said to put travelers in trouble by teleporting them in random places. She gave me a sharp look and suddenly used a shadow ball at me. I was dodged it and...

"I won't let you beat me my dear Max Stark. Kekekekekekeke"

Where am I? Maybe that Froslass teleported me. But not very far away. I need to find them soon. I was searching for them just when I came across a purple rounded shadow. It was snowing badly so I could not see him clearly. No wonder he is a poison type pokemon. "I hate poison types" I whispered. Seems like he heard me and replied,"really? Then today is your bad day.

kekekekeke" what's up with this weird laugh? He came nearer and was clearly visible. He is a Gengar. With a big smile on his face he said,"little pest, you are the rescuer of the world huh? I will end you and bury you right here and right now. He launched a 'Shadow ball' at me. I used 'Ice shard' to counter it. I jumped up and attacked with my new 'Bubblebeam'. He used 'Shadow claw' at me, I was thrown away by that deadly blow. "Kekekekeke" he laughed. I hate this laugh. Why does he called me 'rescuer of the world'? I am just a small rescuer of Ringtown. That's all. Anyway, I used Whirlpool to trap Gengar and used Hydro pump on it. But the cold weather changed my energy into ice, resulting the Hydro pump becoming into an 'Ice Beam'. Wow! My new move! I love this move. It froze my Whirlpool, making Gengar immobilized. Then I used Aqua jet on him as a finishing move. And the Gengar is fainted. I am exhausted. I still have to find Cindaquil and Oshawott. The place was filled with snowy mountains here and there. I could see a black face with a white body at the top of a Mountain. Maybe I imagined it, but it was looking at me...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

¤ PART-12 ¤

At least I found them. Cindaquil and Oshawott had beaten up that Froslass, who claims that she was working for a Gengar who was trying to kill me. Oshawott didn't know where to go so he joined us.

We were in a new dungeon named 'Mt. Frost'. As the name suggests, this is a snowy mountain. We had to deal with some out-of-control Abomasnow and some weird Delibird. "Man I am tired", I said. Oshawott said, "we are near. I can smell it."

Really we were in the peak of the mountain. Where a huge blue bird was standing, as she was waiting for us all along. She waved her huge ribbon-like tail which shined with the rays of sun. Small particles of ice was floating all over her body. Yes! She was the legendary Articuno! She gave us a sharp look, asking, "what brings you here, little boy?" I said, "we are just crossing this dungeon. Please let us do it." She said, "I guard this mountain. I can not let you pass until you defeat me."

She attacked with an ice beam at Cindaquil, I guarded him, freezing myself. Oshawott threw his scalechop in a bonemerang manner and it hit her in her head. Cindaquil ate a 'quick seed' and attacked her with Flamethrower. It dealt huge damage but it was not enough to beat a legend. She used 'Steel wing' at him, knocking him out. Oshawott used 'Razor shell' on her, she used 'Hyper beam' at him but he dodged it. The Hyper beam hit me, braking the ice which trapped me, I unleashed my bide which I was using while trapped in ice. It dealt a 'double hyper-beam' damage. Articuno was a great fighter as she was still standing. She used Steel wing at me. I dodged her. She hit a nearby mountain wall, creating an avalanche, and getting hit by that avalanche by herself. She fainted and we tried to recover her.

When she stood up she wanted to fight again as she could not believe that she could lose to some 'little ones' like us, Just when the white wolf with a black face made his entry. I saw him earlier on the top of a mountain. He is an Absol. He is the right-hand pokemon of Articuno. He explained to her that we are good guys and we meant no harm. He was watching over us and knows everything about us. Absol said, "I can help you with your journey and aid you in your battle. Please let me be in your team, I hope I won't be a burden." I agreed, so did Cindaquil. Absol suggested that the road from here is tough and Oshawott won't be able to endure it. So he should stay here with Articuno.

We had to stay with Articuno that night. Its morning and we crossed 'Mt. Frost' and we are heading towards the 'Fairy tale forest'. Absol is leading the way. He wants us to meet Ninetails and ask her the truth.

But seems like Absol could not find anyone who knows how to reach there. Soon we encountered a Zoroark. He said, "may I ask who you are, sir?" I replied, "tell us about yourself first." He said that his name is 'Zoroark Kotaro' he is a 'Jenin' ranked ninja who serves under 'Fuma clan'. We asked him if he knows how to reach 'Fairy tale forest'. He told us to follow him. We followed him and reached a dead end. It was a wall covered in moss. He touched the wall and a portal appeared. He told us to enter, brusted a smoke bomb and disappeared. We thanked the ninja and entered into the portal, which leads to our destination.


	13. Chapter 13

¤ PART-13 ¤

It was a huge field. And we were standing at the edge. we never even imagined that team A.C.T could be here, in 'Fairy tale forest'. And as Alakazam said before, he wants to kill me now. Absol used a 'Night slash' at Alakazam to deal a massive damage. I used ice beam to freeze up Tyranator and Cindaquil threw a 'Stun seed' at Charizard to paralyze him.

Alakazam attacked with Psybeam at me but Absol came before me and guarded me. Psybeam hit Absol but as he is a dark-type, it could not make any effect. Absol is really a good fighter. He then used 'Brick break' at Tyranator, KO-ing him, and Charizard was KO-ed by my 'Hydro pump'. "You are really good at using items lately, Cindaquil" I said to him. Alakazam used 'Energy Ball' at me but...

A shining figure. Waving her beautiful hair in the air, blasted the energy ball with her 'Will-o-wisp'. Her nine huge furry and yellow tails were binding Alakazam. She was the Ninetails, the vixen famous for her divine abilities. She said to Alakazam, "don't dare to bother them. They are my guests. You are not needed here, get lost." She threw away Alakazam as he was a small piece of rock.

Addressing me, she said, "I knew you would come here Max. I hope you are enjoying the abilities of a Pokemon." I replied, " yes maybe I am enjoying. But, is it true that you made me a pokemon and brought me here?" She replied with a 'yes' but also said, " I brought you here for a special reason. I want you to beat Grey Knightwalker, the evil trainer who never treated his pokemon right." "Why me?" I asked. She said, " Max, you treat your pokemon with love and care, as they are meant to be treated. You are appropriate for this task. So I had chosen you." I was happy that I wasn't the evil one. She told us to meet 'St. Xatu' on the peak of 'Mt. Cyclops'. But before doing that, we must defeat the three Legendary Birds. As we have already beaten Articuno and Moltress, we only need to beat Zapdos.

We are back to Ringtown. With the help of Team A.C.T, who agreed to help us (I still don't know why), we were able to win the trust of all pokemon of Ringtown again. Oshawott is also back with us. All the people tried their best to find Gengar, but he seems to have disappeared somewhere.

And about Noibat, after that Flash, he was fighting those people but Prof. Slowking trapped him in a cage. We went to the lab and rescued Noibat from there. Prof. Slowking, who was working on 'Fossil revival project' and succeeded in that, told us to take care of a 'Kabuto'. We let him join our team.

And finally, the group of Bibarel came to our rescue base, telling us that it was the 3rd day of their work and the boulder on the entrance of Mt. Thunder is removed. We can finally enter it to rescue Team Shifty.


	14. Chapter 14

¤ PART-14 ¤

Like old days, me, Cindaquil and Noibat are in a mystery dungeon. It is 'Mt. Thunder'. Absol is accompanying us. Kabuto and Oshawott didn't come with us. We heard Team A.C.T is not in town, they are somewhere in a mission where they will fight the 'Strongest Pokemon in the World' or something like that.

This is a really rocky mountain. And a black cloud always surrounds it, sometimes shooting thunderbolts on the peak. Maybe it's the reason of the name 'Mt. Thunder'. We encountered a bunch of Voltorb on the way. They looked so harmless at first. But then they started using 'selfdistruct' blowing themselves up. Absol suddenly used 'Protect', in order to save us. Soon we reached the last floor of the Dungeon.

We saw two Nuzleaf and a Shiftree there. They were the famous 'Team Shifty', along with three Hoppip, two Skiploom and a Jumpluff, who were supposed to be rescued by Team Shifty. We gave them some Oran berries we had and soon they recovered. But we heard a loud screech right behind us, "ZAPDOOOOOOOOS".

She was right behind us, and used 'Thunderbolt' on Absol, paralyzing him. Her huge yellow body was sparking with small jolts of electricity. Black furs on her back were electrified and erected like spikes, she was the Legendary 'Zapdos'. Cindaquil threw a sleep seed on her, she slapped the seed with her wing, the seed was accidentally eaten by Noibat, forcing him to fall asleep. Zapdos used 'Drill peck' on Absol, knocking him out. I used 'Drill peck' on her too, but she used 'Steel wing' at me, I dodged it and used 'Ice shard'. She used her steel wings to slap it and hit Cindaquil with it, knocking him out. Noibat woke up and used 'Supersonic'. Zapdos was confused. I used 'Ice beam' to freeze her wings. Noibat used 'Air slash' and I used 'Water pulse' at her. She used 'Spark', tackling a huge boulder due to her confusion and, she was fainted.

Noibat said, "wait...I made that legendary bird faint? I can't believe it!" I was really happy at that moment. We rescued the team and those trapped pokemon and headed home. It was our time to head towards Mt. Cyclops, home of the great saint 'St. Xatu'. I was told that he will be able to heal me from my Amnesia too. I was surely extremely happy! I would finally get to know who I am. Me, Cindaquil, Noibat and Kabuto are going through this dungeon 'Mt. Cyclops'. Its filled with psychic type pokemon. Ralts, Abra, Meditite ,Natu and Solosis. Later some strong Gorthetale, Espeon and Galade.

Finally, we were able to reach the peak. "KWEEE-KWAHH!" We heard a screech. We saw a shadow. Facing towards the sun, which is clearly visible from here, and about to set, he spoke, "I knew you would come... I waited for you so long... But finally... You are here..." No doubt he was 'St. Xatu'. The sun was about to set and the sky was covered in a scarlet colored light. It was surely a wonderful sight. Xatu came towards me and said, "are you ready Max?"


	15. Chapter 15

¤ PART-15 ¤

There are lots of things in the world that we wish to forget, some thing, that we wish we could never remember again. But if you successfully forget it, and then someday you suddenly remember it...

I am Max Stark, an amnesiac Piplup. I only know I am a human and suddenly turned into a pokemon. I don't know anything else. But I am here, standing on the peak of Mt. Cyclops. The great St. Xatu gave me a medicine to cure amnesia. And I think I have regained all my memories.

I am Max Stark, I think I have told it before. I am a high school student who lives in a small apartment. I don't have any parents, only a little sister who is always in hospital. I work as a Pokemon ranger as my part time job. Nursing the sick and wounded pokemon, rescuing pokemon trapped in dangerous locations. Me and my partner Grovyle weren't afraid of anything. The money I used to get was quite enough, for our food, my study and sis's hospital bills. Then one day, the worst day of my life...

Pokemon fighting each other, its normal. But if strong pokemon killing the weak, its really a bad thing. I was returning home after my job as a ranger. Soon I saw a crowd. A gentleman's pochiyena just died. The dead body was purple, filled with poison. I wanted to find the source. Lucario accompanied me. Soon we found him. It was a huge Scolipede, running around through the city like crazy, damaging the buildings there. I could see some dead bodies of died street pokemon. Dead bodies of Pidgey, Ratata, Tailow, Patrat were just, lying there, purpled with poison.

Grovyle suddenly roared. I know he was angry. He wanted to beat that Stampede for his cruel nature. I was agreed with him. I shouted, "Grovyle, use Energy ball." Grovyle jumped high into the sky and attacked with an 'Energy ball'. Scolipede looked at us. He used 'Rock tomb' on me, trapping my whole body by a lair of rock. Then he attacked with 'Cross poison' at Grovyle. Grovyle dodged and used 'Fury attack'. Scolipede used 'Rock tomb', trapping Grovyle. Grovyle gave his best, using Furry attack,Leaf blade , Earthquake... But could not beat Scolipede. Scolipede pinned him into the ground and injected loads of poison in him. He was growling and I saw my best friend suffering and breathing his last.

I broke that 'Rock tomb' with all my strength. I attacked Scolipede with a punch. I was just, gotten mad because of losing someone so dear to me. I didn't think of any risks I may had to face, I just jumped on his back and grabbed him.

He just, threw me away and bit my neck. I could feel the poison flowing through my body. I shouted in pain. My head was spinning... I remembered my ranger academy, the friends in my school, smiling faces of pokemon when I rescue them and...my sister... My sight was becoming hazy... I could see nothing but blurs... And...the Scolipede...I don't remember anything else...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you are enjoying it... Let me know if you have any good idea i can mix up with this story...**


End file.
